Thoughts of Captivity
by mysticblue17
Summary: DRABBLE  Oliver gets captured. That gives him a lot of time to think. set in the future


Title: Thoughts of Captivity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: [DRABBLE] Oliver gets captured. That gives him a lot of time to think.(set in the future )

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

A/N: It's different guys. More than I even thought when I was writing it. Also I purposely left out the details of his capture. It wasn't really relevant to the plot. And by now I'm sure you guys picked up on the fact that I like to keep my fics short. Well I hope you enjoy it. Stay tuned. I'm going to do at least one more posting tonight.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

It had to be in the handbook somewhere. To successfully torture your hostage, make sure there is a leaking pipe in the corner. Oliver could feel his eye twitch in anticipation of drop of water.

That same book probably had a whole section about treating the hostage including depriving him of any thing to do. Oliver didn't do nothing really well. Somehow he doubted that they would allow him to do some QI work while they waited for negotiations to continue. He snorted. There was no way that they were ever going to see a payoff.

With Queen Industries, Luthor Corp, Green Arrow, the Justice League and the commute to and from Metropolis and Star City, he didn't have the luxury of free time. Well that wasn't entirely true. He had down time but it was frequently occupied with his resident hacker/co-leader of the justice league, Chloe Sullivan.

With his mind focused on Chloe, he could no longer hear the drip of the leaking pipe.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Obvious to his surroundings, he smiled as he thought of his long term girlfriend. For the first time in his life, there was nothing holding him back in a relationship. She knew everything about him. In turn, he knew her as much as any man could understand a woman. It wasn't that they didn't have fights or that their relationship was perfect, it was the opposite in fact. But they always managed to come out of it better than before. They just worked plain and simple.

Before they started to date, he was a recently out of the gutter. He didn't think that any one could ever love him. Life had damaged him. That was end of the story as far as he was concerned. He had made some attempts to be with women but they had failed. He flinched when he thought of his attempt to get back with Lois. But it wasn't right and he assumed that it meant that he was meant to be alone.

When he went to confront Chloe on her involvement with Victoria, he was mentally holding on by a thread. He was back but what did that really mean? She, in not so many words, told him that he was worth saving, that he was better than the stupidity he projected. Something in him opened. He realized that if this woman who was (damaged by his hand) looked at him and saw something of value then he must have something going for him. He took her hand and thanked her genuinely. He looked into her eyes and saw green. It was like seeing something for the first time. Some where along this conversation, the veil was taken off Chloe. It was like a huge sign pointing at her screaming at him "Pay attention Queen! This is the girl for you."

For weeks afterwards, he circled around her trying to figure out how to best approach her. She was Watchtower, she had defenses around for miles and not the ones that he paid for. He thought that together they were so damaged that they had no choice but to be together. In a weird way, they had to be together if only to save other people from the craziness of their lives. No one else would understand what they had been through. His actions took her life from a totally different path than she had been traveling along. With her actions on his birthday, she could say the same but in a much more positive way. He took his chance on her during an archery lesson and never looked back.

Years later, he knew the truth. Yes they were damaged and yes it was only ever going to be Chloe for him. But it wasn't because they were so damaged that no one else could love them. She was the one for him and vice versa because they healed each other. Damage was not an issue anymore. There is no one else he would want to be with. In fact, he had been thinking for weeks that it was time to move to the next stage in their relationship. He thought of calling Chloe 'Mrs Queen' and couldn't control his grin. With that, he settled down on the dingy floor to plot the proposal of the century. At least he had found something to do.

* * *

A/N: No dialogue that's a little weird for me. This fic had a very different feel for me. I think its b/c I have never written all day like this ever. But I think I like it. It has some of the elements that I used to write with. Hopefully you like it too. And I have another tidbit for you below. I couldn't resist. JL would have never left him there. Scroll it!

Some time later

Oliver could hear the yells of his former kidnappers. The door to his room burst open.

"You are late for our date Arrow." there in her infinite glory was his girlfriend Chloe.

"Sorry Tower." he stood to walk to her. "Can I propose a way to make it up to you?"

They walked away from the dreaded room and left behind the steady drip of the pipe.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.


End file.
